The Temptress
by Xiander Dehal
Summary: An alternate reality in the Nicholas Flamel series. All original characters and not as much violence.


Desc: An alternate reality in the Nicholas Flamel series. All original characters and not as much violence.

Authors Notes: This is an OCFic about a series owned by Michael Scott, and I don't own anyhing from it except the original characters (I basically just took some of the characteristic of the magic from it). Anyways, please support the official release, it really is a good series.

Chapter 1, The New Girl

Monday, October 1st.

It's just another day for me, go to school, go to class, and go home just to come back three hours later to attend the schools show rehearsal, but why do I feel that today will be... different. I walk down the street on my way to school and see Catherine Joana. She's a sixteen year old girl with light brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants, one of the school uniforms. "What are you doing, class is about to start!"

"Huh?" She looked at me confused. "Well isn't it obvious, I was waiting for you." Oh yeah, that little crush thing she has on me.

"you know I have late start!" I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, must have slipped my mind." She looked directly at me and gave a childish pout. "Why must we be separated by an entire hour... IT'S NOT FAIR!" Oh, did I forget to mention the total split personality thing. Sometimes she's sweet and nice, but every once in a while she'll have an outburst when it comes to me. "You feel my pain to, don't you?"

"Huh, if it makes you stay calm then yes."

"What do you MEAN!" She pulled her fist back ready for a punch, but then...

"Sis!" It was Catherine's twin sister, the deadly Katlin. "How many times have I told you I'll be the first one to punch him!"

"I wasn't going to punch him," Cathrine changed into her soft form. "I was going to show my love for him."

"Is winding up your fist how you show love!" I yelled loud.

"I just thought I might remind you..." she started to cry, why did I do that, I am such a jerk, why couldn't I just... to late, she ran off.

"Look what you did," Katlin was glaring at me, eyes flaring, "I wish I could just kill you for that!"

She brought out her hand, and the bell rang. "Oh, time for class, wish we could continue this later but,"

"Don't worry, It will be finished, just a few simple words and you could be gone, but I'll keep you around, you are my sisters one love."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Josh Woods," that's my name, "I will end you one day, count your days as a blessing."

"Oh I'm worried alright, worried about how Cathrine will be if you do that." she ran off to class. The only reason I came early was to meet up with Clark before he had dance class.

I wondered around the campus for a while, but then I remembered I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Josh Woods. I'm a sixteen years old, have dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. I'm six feet and 4 inches tall, have a little extra weight and am strong for my age.

So anyway, I was walking around the school for an hour now, I'm getting kinda bored. Oh what I'd do for a meeting with a friend right now. It always seems that I'm wondering around the,

"Hi." Who's this. She's a girl my age, she has big blue eyes, short blond hair and pale skin. She's wearing the school uniform, but it's a size to big. "Um, hello? Are you okay, you keep staring." She looked at me as if I were creeping on her.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I never seen you before."

"I'm new to this school, I was just trying to talk to someone." her voice was soft, almost a little scared.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know anything about you."

"Oh, my name's Tina, I'm from, well I really can't tell you, but lets just say it's far away. I study, well,"

"Necromancy?"

"Well, not necromancy, why would you ask that."

"This girl Katlin threatens she studies it, but she never shows it."

"Well, that's nice. I think I can't say just what it is."

"Well everyone knows a special talent here. I am a techno mage, as in can control technology, and my friend Clark studies sorcery? This school is what we call special."

"No wounder I was transferred here. Anyway, do you think we can be friends?"

"Well, OK I guess." the scent of aura, an energy field around a human body which contains a certain color and scent and allows you to do outstanding things, started to flare, strawberry filled the air. Along with my scent, my color showed, a dark green light surrounded me.

"I just knew I could trust you." her aura also started to flare, same color but with the scent of watermelon. "I want to talk to you after school, what club are you in?"

"Drama, why do you ask?"

"Just thought I could join you. I hope that's not weird." she started to blush. Her hair changed color to red.

"Uh..."

"Let me guess, my hair?"

"Yeah."

"It does that some times. Usually when I experience a moment of extreme emotion." it was then that I realized that she did have a special skill.

"I see, kinda like how if I get in contact with to many electrical signals, I get a headache?"

She looked at me with a questioning look.

"It's a techno mage thing."

"I see now."

We said goodbye and waved as we turned directions. I don't know why but I felt good talking to her.

Chapter 2, Enter Takaro

The rest of today was boring, and drama club didn't have a meeting today, but I waited outside the class to see if Tina would show up. She didn't but... "Ah!", a flash of light, black light, and the scent of spearmint. "What the hell!"

The light stops. A boy who looks like he's about a year older than me appears before me. He's wearing black shirt, trousers, jacket and shoes. His hair is dark green, he has dark purple eyes and a very angular face. "Ha, I thought Tikara's new mate would put up a stronger resistance. Has she even told you her true name?"

"What are you talking about? Who the heck are you?"

"What, so she hasn't told you anything yet."

"Who?"

"A girl, pale skin, hair can change color! Her name, what did she say this time!"

"You're talking about Tina. Why?"

"Forget all you know about her, she's mine!" his arm started to move, and suddenly the tree outside moved. "Just remember this, Takaro said NO!" Branches started to break the window, the branches held me up.

Tina walked in the room just as that was happening. She looked upset. "Takaro, what are you doing?"

Takaro replied, "What does it look like, I'm saving you from this creep! You know I care for you Tikara!"

"What are you talking about, he's just human, there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Gah, why can't she like me, I even have one of the rarest auras ever!"

"Goodbye Takaro!" Takaro suddenly walked away and the branches retracted.

"I'll get you kid!"

I caught up with my breath, "What the heck was that?"

Tikara said, "I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Explaining! This is a back story isn't it!"

"Well, yeah."


End file.
